


Encounter

by supermariogirl



Series: Dimimi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dimimi Week 2018, F/M, Oneshot, Princess Mimi, Random AU Idea I Had, first encounter, kind of short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Princess Mimi meets the new Court Jester.Part 1 of Dimimi Week 2018.





	Encounter

Princess Mimi walked through the walls of her beloved castle. It was a relatively boring day. That is, until her parents, the king and queen called her over.

It was a bit of an inconvenience. She was currently busy getting some well needed beauty sleep. But she would rather sit through whatever they had planned for her than try to argue with them. Even though she could have anything she wanted, there were some rules that had to be followed. Still, she couldn't complain.

The doors opened and she saw them. King Blumiere and Queen Timpani. However, this time there was a third person with them.

It was... a jester? How odd. Their family wasn't the type to get one. He was donned purple and gold, and had a black and white mask.

"Hello, dearest Mimi." Queen Timpani greeted.

"Who the heck is this?" the princess asked.

"We have a new member of the castle." King Blumiere explained. "This is Dimentio. We have decided that we needed some... entertainment... in our lives."

"Is it my greatest pleasure to be of assistance, princess." Dimentio told her, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. He had a smooth sounding voice, but Mimi felt as something was off.

Mimi took her hand back, blushing a little but trying to hide it. "Okay." she rolled her eyes. This was probably just another servant.

"Don't mind her, she's just not good at communicating with her servants." the queen said.

"Um, excuse me, I am very good at communicating, hmph!" the spoiled princess remarked back.

"Fiesty as a hot pepper, I see." Dimentio commented.

Mimi turned to him and growled. Not saying another word, she stormed out of the room.

"You'll have to excuse her." the king stated.

"Ah, she is excused then." the jester simply replied.

Meanwhile, the princess was walking back to her room. No, she was not thinking about that jester, or his voice, and definitely not his mysterious demeanor. Not at all. Except that's all she thought about for the rest of the day.


End file.
